Falling
by Knight The Cat
Summary: The little things give you away...
1. The Little Things Give You Away

_Water grey__  
__Through the windows, up the stairs_

The water.

It was flooding.

I wouldn't make it.

There was no way I could make it out.

_Chilling rain__  
__Like an ocean everywhere__  
_

I ran through the house, out into the streets, splashing through the water.

I had to get to the bridge. He'd be at the bridge.

He would wait for me.

I knew he would wait there.

I raced across another street, and there was the bridge. He was there.

At the othe side. I stepped on, running hard, trying to make it…

Reaching for him.

The water hit me.

I was swept off, crying

"Help, Arthur!"

Reaching for him.

_Don't want to reach for me do you_

He let me fall, sadness in his face.

_I mean nothing to you_

That look. I knew it. He had no care for me.

No concern over my life.

_The little things give you away_

That look.

_And now there will be no mistaking__  
__The levees are breaking_

The bridge was gone.

I was under water, falling backwards, crying out to Arthur to help me.

_All you've ever wanted__  
__Was someone to truly look up to you_

I always admired him.

Always cared.

_And six feet under water__  
__I__  
__Do_

I gazed upwards, through the clear water, staring as the face of the one person I loved grew further away from me.

_Hope decays__  
__Generations disappear_

He knew.

He could tell.

He could have stopped that war. But I had no hope for myself while I was a colony.

I had to get out.

_Washed away__  
__As a nation simply stares_

I felt myself being pulled away by the current, still reaching for him.

My England, my Arthur.

Gone.

He just stood there and stared.

_Don't want to reach for me do you_

He made no move.

_I mean nothing to you_

He barely even registered that I had fallen.

_The little things give you away_

He never called me Alfred.

_But there will be no mistaking__  
__The levees are breaking_

I pushed upwards, trying to get out of the water.

I had to get to him.

_All you've ever wanted__  
__Was someone to truly look up to you_

I broke the surface, gasping and coughing.

"Arthur! England! Please…!" And I was pulled back under.

Falling.

_And six feet under water__  
__I__  
__Do_

Seeing him.

_All you've ever wanted_

_Was someone to truly look up to you_

Remembering.

_And six feet under ground now__  
__I__  
__Now I do_

I gazed up. I was dead. He couldn't- wouldn't try to save me.

I would drown.

I should have seen it coming.

_Little things give you away_

His face.

_Little things give you away_

He was angry; I betrayed him.

_Little things give you away_

He wasn't with me.

_Little things give you away_

Why wouldn't he help me?

_Little things give you away_

Arthur!_  
_

_~Little things give you away~_

_All you've ever wanted__  
_

_Was someone to truly look up to you__  
_

I always loved him._  
_

_~Little things give you away~_

He knew that._  
_

_All you've ever wanted__  
__Was someone to truly look up to you_

Tears make no difference under water._  
_

_~Little things give you away~__  
_

I couldn't understand._  
_

_All you've ever wanted__  
__Was someone to truly look up to you_

Why?_  
_

_~Little things give you away~__  
_

That moment._  
_

_All you've ever wanted__  
__Was someone to truly look up to you__  
_

Our two hands touching._  
_

_~Little things give you away~__  
_

He pulled back._  
_

_All you've ever wanted__  
__Was someone to truly look up to you__  
_

I didn't think about it._  
_

_~Little things give you away~__  
_

I loved him._  
_

_All you've ever wanted__  
__Was someone to truly look up to you__  
_

I'd always loved him._  
_

_~Little things give you away~ __  
_

And I would love him with my dying breath.


	2. Iridescent

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation__  
__when you were waiting on the edge of the unknown__  
__with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now__  
__you were there and possibly alone._

_

* * *

_

He saw Alfred go down.

He couldn't move.

Could barely breathe.

Today was to be the day.

How could this happen?

He had to get Alfred back.

* * *

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation__  
__you build up hope, but failure's all you've known__  
__remember all the sadness and frustration__  
__and let it go, let it go._

_

* * *

_

He hated himself.

He couldn't move.

Couldn't get to Alfred.

Saw him scream for help.

It was only when he went under water and did not come up that Arthur could move.

And he did, diving it, grabbing at Alfred, pulling him up, holding him close as they broke the surface.

* * *

_And in the burst of light that blinded every angel__  
__as if the sky had blown the heavens into stars__  
__you felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space__  
__no one there to catch you in their arms_

_

* * *

_

He scrabbled at the bank, pulling himself out, clutching Alfred as if to give him life from his own body.

He had no choice.

There was no way Alfred could die. Never.

He lay Alfred down on his back, pressing at his chest, pleading with the him to not die, to stay with him, anything, kissing him, breathing air into him, anything to see those blue eyes open.

* * *

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation__  
__you build up hope, but failure's all you've known__  
__remember all the sadness and frustration__  
__and let it go, let it go._

_

* * *

_

He regretted it.

He regretted not telling him.

"I will do it. He will know. If he wakes up- When he wakes up… I'll tell Alfred the truth."

He gazed back to the unconscious, waterlogged figure.

Arthur reached out one hand, sweeping wet hair off the other's face.

"Please wake up…" He murmered.

* * *

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation__  
__you build up hope, but failure's all you've known__  
__remember all the sadness and frustration__  
__and let it go,_

* * *

Alfred's eyes flickered.

Arthur gasped, bending over him.

"Please, wake up, please… Come on, idiot, you have to wake up…"

The blue eyes flickered once more.

Then they opened, gazing at Athur in amazement.

"You- Arthur…You saved me…" He stared at Arthur, as the older nation held the younger one to his chest.

"Of course. But, Alfred…"

* * *

_let it go__  
__let it go__  
__let it go__  
__let it go_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation__  
__you build up hope, but failure's all you've known__  
__remember all the sadness and frustration__  
__and let it go, let it go._


End file.
